In The Morning She's Gone
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Bakugo meets see Momo while he's having a night out and they end up going back to his place. Prequel to Maybe This Time I'll Stay. [Aged Up Characters, Smut]


Bakugo was not in a good mood. His friends would argue that he was never in a good mood, but Bakugo would argue that they were fucking idiots anyway and that their opinions didn't really matter. They were actually irritating the hell out of him and Bakugo was choosing to ignore their presence. Ashido and Kaminari were loud idiots, Sero was drunk enough that he no longer made sense, and while Kirishima had started the night trying to talk to him, he'd long since given up.

They were the ones who'd dragged him out here, despite him telling them that he wasn't in the fucking mood to deal with their bullshit, and now they were fucking ignoring him. It pissed him off, honestly, when he was already in a pissed off mood.

To make matters worse they weren't even in a bar. Had they gone to a bar, he could have picked a fight with some drunk asshole or at least found someone to yell at and argue with. There was always at least one drunk asshole mouthing off at a bar and Bakugo would have appreciated being able to vent his frustrations on them. Instead they were in a lounge, a place that was decidedly too classy to break into a brawl without it being too much of a hassle in the end.

Not three table away he could see Yaoyorozu at a table with Half and Half, and that pissed him off too. He was fine with Ponytail, they got along better than half the idiots he hung out with on a regular basis and unlike them she was willing to mind her own shit. He had several issues with that Icy Hot bastard though and the current top of the list was that since Bakugo had noticed them sitting a few tables away, Yaoyorozu had begun to look worse and worse. Her smile had become strained, she'd emptied her glass faster each time it was refilled, and she'd visibly shrunk into herself.

Whatever Icy Hot was saying to her, Bakugo didn't like it.

It wasn't too long before the Half and Half bastard left. Ponytail stayed where she was, staring deeply into her glass. There were a handful of his old classmates that he hated to see with that look on their face and she was one of them. He swore quietly to himself, drowned the rest of his drink, and slipped out of his seat without any of his idiot friends noticing.

He sat down across from her, greeting her by slipping her drink out of her hand. She looked up in surprise, not expecting to see anyone else, he imagined. She'd had her head down most of the night that he'd noticed, so it was to be expected. "What's up with you, Ponytail?"

"Bakugo! I didn't expect to see you here," she said. Now that he was closer, he inspected her. She had dressed up a little, slightly nicer than she needed to be for this place, so she probably had plans to go somewhere else, plans that he expected were no longer a factor in her night. Her face was also more distraught up close and he decided to take a swig of her drink to delay having to acknowledge it.

Bakugo made a face as he looked at the glass in his hands. "What is this weak ass shit?"

She reached out to take her glass from his hand, her expression cheering the slightest bit. "It's a cocktail. It's not supposed to be that strong."

"What's even the point then?" he asked.

"The taste," she told him simply. The small boost in mood he'd given her didn't last. She was back to staring sadly into her drink and wearing a forlorn expression.

Bakugo growled and the sound caused her to look up. "Do you wanna tell me what's wrong or should I go beat it out of Icy Hot?"

"What?" The surprise on her face pissed him off for some reason. "How did you know..."

"I saw him talking to you earlier," he told her.

She bit her lip, looked away from him, then finished the rest of her drink. He watched her as she stirred the ice in her glass with her straw rather than look at him.

"Are you gonna answer my fucking question?" he asked, slamming his hand on the table. A few people looked over, but he couldn't care less. Bakugo hated being ignored and he wasn't going to let her ignore him when he was sitting right in front of her.

She sighed and he waited impatiently for her to speak. "Todoroki and I had a... disagreement."

A breakup, she meant. Bakugo could read that shit in bold text on her face. It wasn't any of his business if she didn't want to talk about it though. He wasn't going to force it out of her. He leaned back in his seat as he told her, "I have disagreements with that bastard all the time. I find an explosion to the face usually clears that up."

"I can't exactly use your methods of problem solving," she told him. The smallest of smiles graced her lips, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"The fuck can't you?" he asked her. He swiped her glass and began to crunch on the ice. He didn't feel like ordering another drink, but he didn't like feeling idle either. "You can make whatever you want with your quirk. I don't see the problem."

She shook her head sadly. "You wouldn't."

She got the attention of a passing waitress and ordered them new drinks.

"Do you wanna say hi to any of your shitty ass classmates?" Bakugo asked to change the subject. "Those shitheads brought me here and didn't even notice when I left."

She leaned forward, intertwining her fingers and resting her chin on them. "Do you have something you want to talk about, Bakugo?"

"Fuck no," he told her. He picked up his drink and downed half the glass in one go.

She stirred her drink as she watched him. "Wanna get out of here?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "And go where? Do what?"

She shrugged. "Anywhere? Anything?"

Bakugo held her gaze for a moment. Despite how many drinks they'd both had, he was pretty sure neither of them was worse than tipsy. She wasn't making a proposition per say. She said anywhere, he could essentially choose what happened next. The way her eyes were lingering on him and the way she restlessly stirred her drink decided him. He drained the rest of his glass before pointing to her drink and asking, "You gonna finish your drink?"

She took a small sip and told him, "Probably not."

He nodded and fished a bill out of his pocket to leave on the table. "Let's go then."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," She told him.

"Consider it a tip."

She knew better than to argue with him.

It was only as they were leaving that his shitty friends noticed him leaving. Kirishima stood up and called out to him. "Hey, Bakugo! Where you going?"

"Fuck off, Shitty Hair!" Bakugo yelled back, waving at them with one hand as he walked out, the other wrapped around Ponytail's wrist as he pulled her behind him.

* * *

 _'Anywhere'_ turned out to be Bakugo's apartment and _'anything'_ was messy make outs as they stumbled through the door. Yaoyorozu had pushed him against the door before he could open it and he was fairly certain that he dropped his key after he fumbled the door open, but he couldn't bring himself to care while he had her pressed against him.

They stumbled over the threshold, Bakugo falling onto his back and Yaoyorozu landing on top of him. He propped himself up on his elbows and kicked the door closed as she leaned down to reconnect their lips. Her hands traveled down his body to slip underneath his shirt. They were cold, but it felt good against his flushed skin. Her hands slid over his muscles, fingers outlining his abs and stroking his sides.

He pulled away from her lips and she changed her focus to pressing kisses to his neck.

"Hey! You too impatient to wait for me to get up off the floor?" he asked her.

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. Her gaze was heavy with lust, but her eyes were bright and playful. "Do you need to?" she asked with a grin.

Bakugo rolled his eyes, but he found himself grinning in turn. "Get the fuck off of me and take your ass to my bed."

"You're suddenly bossy," she told him. She showed no signed of stopping, her finger curling around the bottom of his shirt, slowly pulling it up.

He knocked her hands away and removed the shirt himself. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into another kiss and she made a noise of surprise in the back of her throat. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over.

"Ah! Bakugo!" She squeaked in surprise. Her arms went around his neck, her legs around his waist, clinging to him in surprise at the sudden movement. He smirked as he pushed himself up, lifting her with him.

"Go on, do what you want," he told her. "I'm doing all the work anyway." He planted his hands on her ass as he pulled her closer, reaffirming his grip. She gasped again, tightening her arms around him and burying her face in his neck.

"That's not true, Bakugo." She pressed another kiss to his neck before leaning closer to his ear. She whispered softly, "I'll do all the work if you want me to."

Bakugo deeply resented the blush that he could spreading across his face, but he couldn't deny her effectiveness. Hearing her whispers, feeling her body pressed against his, caused him to noticeably harden, and as soon as she noticed, she was pressing herself closer to him and grinding against him. He did his best to ignore it as he carried her to his bedroom, then at the first opportunity he got, he tossed her onto his bed.

"Ah!" She let out a surprised yelp as she landed on the bed. She looked at him with big surprised eyes, one of the straps of her dress falling off of her shoulder and the bottom bunching up in her lap. Her hair was down and he couldn't remember if it had been that was when they spilled through the doorway or not, but he liked it. He liked how disarrayed she looked. He was planning to wreck her appearance even more.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked her. He wasted no time unzipping his pants and shoving them off, along with his underwear. Her eyes were glued to his form, admiring and studying every inch of skin as her gaze roamed over him. "We doing this or what?"

Her eyes flicked up to his face and she flushed. She didn't look away though. She pulled her dress up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. He was hovering over her by the time the dress hit the floor.

"You're too slow," he told her. He gripped the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, tossing them aside.

"You're so forward, Bakugo." She smiled as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Slipping it off and letting it drop to the floor.

"Did you expect anything less?" he asked her. He slid her legs opened, moving between her thighs as leaned forward to nip at her neck. He wanted to leave a mark and he sucked hard at her skin to meet that goal. She squeaked, the sound turning to soft, sharp moans as he slid one hand to her breast and pinched her nipple. She made another breathless sound and Bakugo felt his cock twitch in response.

"Not at all," she answered breathlessly. Her hands went to his head and she gently pulled him down to her other breast. He pulled her nipple into his mouth without hesitation. her hips jerked forward, searching for friction he had yet to provide. She let out a shaky breath as he swirled his tongue, his other hand flicking and pinching her nipple between two fingers. She spread her legs wider, whining as she pressed herself against his hardened length.

"You getting impatient again?" he asked her. One hand slipped between them, fingers sliding between her folds and rubbing against her wetness. He pressed one finger into her, then another, and she responded with eager jerks of her hips. He leaned closer to whisper into her ear. "I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting."

"Ah!" She gasped as he lightly flicked her clit. "L-let me," she said.

He pulled his finger from her, raising as eyebrow as he asked. "Let you what?"

She put her hands on his shoulder, pushing him back onto the bed as she raised herself onto her knees. She moved closer and closer, until her breast were pressed against his chest and her mouth was right beside his ear. "Let me do all the work."

A shiver went through him and he relented to her touch, allowing her to push him the rest of the way down. She held his gaze as she pulled back and straddled him. Her hand wrapped around his erect cock, stroking his length tightly. He growled, thrusting into her hand, anticipation building inside him. He felt himself throbbing in the palm of her hand, biting his lip to hold back a needy whine. She positing him at her opening. "You ready?" she asked.

"Don't be a tease, Ponytail," he responded with a growl.

She chuckled. The anticipation was clear on her face. She wanted this as much as he did. "I wouldn't dream of it," she told him.

She slowly lowered herself onto him, a soft moan falling from her lips. He groaned as her warmth and wetness enveloped him, pleasure spreading through his entire body. His hands went to her thighs, gripping them tightly as he slid his hands up to her hips. Her hands went to his chest and her hair created a curtain around them as she leaned forward, pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips. It was short, full of tangling tongues and ending when she bit his lip. Then she pulled back and slowly lifted herself off his cock and slowly back on. She repeated the action once, twice, before starting to increase her pace.

Bakugo let his hands roam over her body, gliding from her hips, over her back and shoulder, before coming back down to grab her breast. He massaged them gently at first before squeezing more tightly and tugging at her nipples until she began to pant and tighten around him.

"Bakugo," she moaned. The sound of her voice lit a fire in him.

"That's more like it," he said. He leaned up to lick at one of her nipples. She let out a shuddering breath, her tentative rhythm stuttering.

Bakugo took hold of hips and thrust up into her, creating a faster and harder pace. He admired her as her breast bounced above him and her hair began to fly wildly around her head. Her hands moved from his chest to his shoulders, gripping tightly as she tried to match his pace.

He felt himself nearing his peak, but he refused to lose. He slid one hand between them to rub at her clit and was rewarded with a high pitched sound of pleasure and surprise falling from her lips. Her moans became more frequent as he continued to rub and flick at her sensitive spot unrelentingly. "Come on, Ponytail!" He said to her. "Come for me."

He pressed harder and she screamed, her orgasm hitting her hard. She fell forward over him, her mouth open and her eyes closed in bliss. He was right on her heels and he tumbled into his own orgasm. He had the presence of mind to pull out at the last moment, groaning as his release splattered across her stomach.

She panted above him, their breath mingling in the space between them. After a moment she pulled back to look at him, smiling tiredly. He met her gaze, reaching out to push her hair away from her face where it was stating to fall into his own eyes. "You're so messy, Bakugo."

He grinned. "Shut up, Ponytail."

He placed his hand on her forehead and pushed her gently out of his face. She laughed, using her quirk to create a cloth and using it to clean herself up a little. "Do you mind if I stay the night?" she asked him.

"Whatever," he said. "Wouldn't be the first time."

She smiled at him as she maneuvered carefully off of him, falling onto the bed tiredly. "Thank you."

He grunted as he pulled the blanket up over them both. He found that he was much more tired than he expected and before long, he was asleep.

* * *

It was late when Bakugo woke. His blinds had been closed, something he didn't remember doing himself, blocking out the light from outside. He sat up and looked around, but it took him a moment to realize what he was looking for. The bed was empty. He remembered coming home with Ponytail, but he didn't see her anywhere.

He tossed the blanket off as he got out of bed. "Yo, Ponytail! What are you doing out there?"

Her clothes were still on the floor. He assumed she'd be in the bathroom, but when he entered the hall, he found the bathroom door wide open. Just to be sure, he poked his head in but the room was empty.

He checked the kitchen next, but it only took a moment to see that she wasn't there either. That meant she must have left. Her clothes were still on the floor. She must have made new ones and snuck out early on. She was was probably the reason that the blinds were closed. The fact that she decided to sneak out irritated him for some reason.

He opened the fridge forcefully, grabbing a bottle of water and slamming the door shut. He began draining the bottle as he walked back to his room. He capped the bottle and tossed it on his bed before reaching down to dig his phone out of his pants pocket. He was surprised that it wasn't dead.

He ignored the messages from his idiot friends as he looked for Ponytails number. The message he sent her was simple. _'You better not be planning to leave this shit on my floor.'_

The response came quickly, as he was plugging in his phone to charge. _'Sorry. I'll come by to get it later.'_

"Whatever," he growled to himself. He was still mildly irritated as he stormed off to shower, but by the time he was finish, he'd pushed all thoughts and feeling from his mind. Why should he get bent out of shape over something so simple? There was no need to dwell on it and so he didn't.


End file.
